¿Papá?
by Lily Loop
Summary: Un día cualquiera vas caminando. Sin darte cuenta, te encuentras a tu ex. Ella te detiene y te hace faltar al trabajo. En cosa de 45 minutos, te enteras de que eres padre… Claramente, merezco mi anillo.


_Holaaaa!, estoy de vuelta con un one-shoot. Es un poco extraño la verdad, pero tengo que volver a acostumbrarme a escribir. Se pierde el hilo muchas veces xD. Espero les guste y lo sepan valorar. Ya saben que el reviews es el combustible del autor. Un abrazote gigante, y nos vemos en alguna de mis creaciones. Cuídense  
>Pd: Si hay errores, háganmelos saber. Lo revise varias veces y no hallé nada malo. <em>

**LilyLoop**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Papá?<br>Capitulo Único**

Habían pasado dos años, dos largos y tortuosos años… todavía recordaba su sonrisa, su olor, su cuerpo, su calor, sus besos, sus caricias.

─ Maldita sea, Scorpius, tienes que olvidarla ─ me reprochaba a mí mismo, pero tenía claro que aun siendo consciente de que esto me hacía daño, no iba a quitármela de la cabeza ni menos del corazón.

Sonreí, esa sonrisa que pones cuando sabes que nada más se puede hacer y estas resignado a haber perdido. De causas perdidas esta hecho esto mundo ¿no? Pero pensar que todos tienen problemas, no te hace sentir que superaste los tuyos. Sicología que me enseño esa pelirroja, que me dejo una semana antes de salir de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo las mujeres podían ser tan malas? Sabía que la amaba, sabía que daba la vida por ella, que era capaz de enfrentarme a Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos ─ incluido mi padre ─ para que estuviera bien. Duramos tres años, ¡Tres años! Por Merlín y todo lo que vivimos se lo paso por donde quiso. Si estaba ofuscado, sentido, enojado. El tiempo pasaba, pero mi desazón no estaba aminorando.

A veces pensaba, que lo mejor hubiese sido no conocerla, no quererla, no hacerme amigo de su primo, para después empezar operación Cupido y conquistarla.

Era idiota…

Todos los años, como palurdo iba a la Madriguera para estar con su "familia" y "Albus", para hacer el loco, pero después de cuatro veranos y la misma cantidad de años, ella cedió y me dio su primer beso. Al parecer y por lo que cuentan mis más cercanos estuve tres meses en las nubes, cada anochecer que nos juntábamos, llegaba a la sala de Slytherin pisando algodones y con una cara de tarado que ni a charchazos se me quitaba.

Creo que parezco loco caminando y poniendo caras a cada momento, mientras pienso en todo esto. Tengo que aceptarlo, me terminó, por una idiotez, pero me dejo. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que esa chica se tirara a besarme? Aunque le perdoné el exabrupto, no podía olvidar que por su enamoramiento juvenil, la única mujer que había amado, me dejó. Botado, pisoteado, alcoholizado en un bar de mala muerte, recogiendo mi roto corazón y vomitándole la alfombra persa a la familia Zabinni. Nunca había llorado, o bueno lo había hecho, cuando niño, pero esa vez llore hasta casi secarme. Creo que mis lagrimales se fundieron de tanto sacar agua hacia afuera.

Doble en la esquina, ya divisiva a lo lejos el letrero de baños que hacían de entrada para el ministerio donde trabajaba. Cuando iba llegando hacia el lugar una cosita pequeña y pelirroja me choco provocando que se le cayeran ─ insisto fue su culpa ─ los archivadores que traía en su mano.

─ Mil disculpas, voy algo apurada ─ ¿esa voz? Cuando levante la vista quede en estado de shock o catatónico. Ese azul tan brilloso como siempre me miraba tan sorprendido como yo los miraba a ellos.

Mis cuerdas vocales entraron en huelga al parecer, porque no fueron capaces de emitir sonido, la vi sonrojarse y abrir sus ojos tan desmesuradamente que casi se rajaban a los lados. Abrí la boca en un intento desesperado para no verme imbécil, pero no logre nuevamente, sacar la voz.

─ Scorpius ─ dijo suavemente.

En ese preciso instante salí de mi trance y logre poner una cara más "normal".

─ Rose, que sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llegaste de Norteamérica? ─ Gracias a Merlín y Morgana, por sonar tan normal.

─ Hace algunos días. Cuando estas lejos echas de menos tu país ─ sonrió y esos malditos hoyuelos que amaba besar se marcaron en sus mejillas.

─ Nunca he estado muy lejos de Inglaterra para saber que se siente extrañar el frío ─ hice un amague de sonrisa que no resulto ─ Bueno, debes estar apurada y yo voy atrasado a mi trabajo. Cuídate

Comencé a caminar, porque sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo, era capaz de rogarle que volviera a mí, que no me olvidara y que me quisiera como yo la quería, porque señoras y señores, sigo enamorado de ella como el primer día, cuando le prometí que nunca la iba a dejar de querer, que siempre iba a estar para ella y vaya que patético es esto, pero le ofrecí mi amistad a pesar de no estar juntos.

─ Espera ─ me tomo del brazo y sentí una electricidad recorrer mi espina dorsal ─ Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

─ No creo que sea prudente – la vi poner su mejor cara de desconcierto, incluso vislumbre un leve enojo. Lo atribuí a esa forma tan deliciosa que tenía de fruncir el ceño. – Voy algo apurado. Ya sabes, el trabajo y eso. – Intente cortar nuevamente el encuentro, pero fue imposible. Ella no soltaba mi brazo y yo no sería tan descortés de tironearlo para volver a tenerlo a mi lado.

− Scorpius, quiero que lo conozcas. – Estaba confundido. – Es un poco complejo todo… − sus pequeñas manos se retorcieron unos segundos, para luego verla dirigirse a estrujar el guante felpudo. – Nuestra historia es un poco accidentada. Ya sea por un tema familiar o por eventos que estaban fuera de lo que nosotros mismos podíamos controlar. Quizás fui egoísta e injusta… no debí hacerlo.

− Rose, nuestra historia acabo hace bastante. Escarbar en el pasado no es bueno… − me jalo la manga del abrigo para que la siguiera. – Rose…

− Sígueme. – replico decidida y sólo fui capaz de hacerle caso.

Nos metimos a una especie de callejón, bastante maloliente y húmedo. Los mendigos del lugar nos miraron con extrañeza, pero decidieron esconderse en sus casuchas de cartón. Mis ojos grises volvieron a mirar los azules con mucha confusión.

− No estoy loca, por si piensas eso. – levante una ceja y me solté educadamente de su agarre. Su cara se puso pálida y sus manos se dirigieron por inercia a los botones de su chaqueta. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa, lo hacía. – Dame la mano.

− Mira Rose, puede que en algún momento las cosas fueron distintas, pero ahora creo que los dos tenemos nuestras vidas como para joderla cometiendo un error. – finalicé pensando seriamente que había logrado convencerla, pero vamos, es Rose Weasley, alías: La Testaruda. Y no es porque yo haya puesto ese apodo, sino más bien, fue algo general, partiendo por su familia, amigos, conocidos e incluso mi familia conocía la cabezonería de Rose.

− Lo siento, esto debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. – su mano sujeto fuertemente la mía y me sentí sumido en una vorágine de sensaciones, pero lo que más sentía, era el estomago revuelto.

Al abrir los ojos, me vi en el patio trasero de una pequeña casa. A pesar de su tamaño, se veía bastante linda. El patio tenía muchos árboles y alrededor de las ventanas había maceteros llenos de flores coloridas. Se notaba que la primavera estaba en todo su apogeo.

− ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté seriamente. – No me gusta ésta situación, Rose. – Solté con un poco más de brusquedad su mano y la vi sonrojarse. Parpadeo muchas veces tratando de espantar las lagrimas y lo logro. Carraspeo antes de hablar.

− Cuando estábamos… juntos. – el eufemismo me causo risa y no la contuve. Gracias a eso, me gané una mirada reprobadora. – Maldita sea, Scorpius. No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

− ¿Perdón? – mi furia comenzaba a crecer. − ¿Yo hago las cosas difíciles? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me trajo a éste lugar. Yo ni siquiera sé en país estamos. – prácticamente escupí las palabras. Ella me miraba atónita. Generalmente, yo era el calmado y ella la furia. Verme así, la sorprendía por sobremanera.

− ¡Rema! – pegó un grito, sin dejar de mirarme. − ¡Rema! – comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad mental. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la puerta trasera se abrió antes de que fuera capaz de emitir sonido.

− Señorita Rosie, ¿Qué hace a acá? – Rose se giro y le hablo despacio.

− ¿Todo en orden adentro?– La señora Rema, asintió como ida. – Necesito que conozcas a alguien.

− Hey, hey, espera un poco. – Los pasos que había dado hacia la casa, los freno y se giro para nuevamente mirarme. – Si vienes a restregarme en la cara que tienes marido, casa e hijos, no quiero ser participe. Estoy atrasado, estresado y bastante molesto, Weasley. Creo que esto ha llegado a mucho.

− ¡Entra conmigo ahora! – Su grito me descoloco y sus lagrimas furiosas también. Las manos convertidas en puños, me dejaron ver que la impotencia se había hecho presa de ella.

La seguí, más por miedo a que tuviera un colapso nervioso, que por querer hacerlo. Entramos a la casa, seguidas de la regordeta mujer que prácticamente temblaba. Entro a una habitación y saco de ahí unos papeles. Cuando me los puso en las manos, pude notar como tiritaba. Le castañeaban los dientes.

− ¿Esto qué…? – día vuelta el primer papel. Era un examen de sangre. − ¿Estas enferma? – Al levantar mi vista, la vi con su cara llena de lagrimas, ni siquiera podía hablar. – Rose, si necesitas dinero, o una clínica mejor, te puedo ayudar – Mi voz también comenzó a temblar. El miedo me paralizo, pensar que ella podría morir me aterraba.

− Lee más abajo. – mire nuevamente el papel y observe que en la parte baja, había una conclusión.

Embarazo de 6 semanas… Esperen ¿embarazo de 6 semanas? Levante la vista para buscar la fecha. Concordaba con el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts.

− Estabas embarazada. – mi voz no tembló, pero si fue baja, casi desgarradora.

− Si. – Rebusque en los siguientes papeles y vi unas ecografías. Esa pequeña cosita que se vislumbraba era mi hijo. – Ahí sólo tenía 9 semanas. Ya lo sentía.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Maldita sea, pude haber estado contigo. Haberte ayudado a superar la perdida, a no tener que enterarme 3 años después de que casi fui papá. – Casi a tientas busqué una silla y me deje caer sobre ella. − ¿Qué pasó, Rose? – Deje el resto de las hojas sobre la mesa y la mire con dolor, impotencia, rabia. − ¿Querías que viera a mi hijo a través de ecografías? ¿Cómo lo perdiste? ¡¿Qué mierda paso?! – Grite desesperado. –Yo no merezco esto. Fuimos novios 3 años, no debiste haberme dejado fuera. – Rose seguía llorando sin parar. Lentamente se acerco y se agacho frente a mí, posando sus manos en mis rodillas. Yo mantenía las mías metidas entre el pelo.

− Estaba aterrada. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando vi que el test de embarazo daba positivo, tuve mucho miedo, aunque sabía que te harías cargo, que jamás me dejarías sola. Pero el día que iba a ir a contarte, junto con el primer papel que viste, te encontré siendo besado por Bethania. Mi mundo se derrumbo. Mis sueños junto a ti se iban por un trasto y nuestra relación estaba rota. Te odié, por muchas cosas, pero por sobretodo, te odie por haberme fallado. – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y no pude contener más las lágrimas. – Scorpius, él nació. Un 24 de febrero nació, gritando a todo pulmón que estaba aquí. Era el bebé más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

− ¿Qué paso con él? – Rose agarro mi cara y seco mis lágrimas. – Por favor, dime que sucedió.

− Nada, tuve que crecer de golpe y hacerme cargo de un niño llorón, glotón, pero tierno a más no poder. Como su padre. – Sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Mi hijo estaba vivo, estaba junto a ella. Me paré como un resorte y busqué con mi mirada su presencia. No lo vi. – Está durmiendo. Tiene 2 años y 5 meses. Camino a los 11 meses y al año y medio, recién soltó una palabra. Para sorpresa de todos fue "ron-ron" – No pude evitar sonreír. – Antes de que lo veas, quiero que me perdones. Fui una cobarde que escapo por rabia e inmadurez. Con el tiempo pude darme cuenta que en verdad, tú no mentías. Que el error fue quedarme con la primera impresión. – Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero yo por inercia me aleje. – Sé que merezco tu rechazo y vaya que duele. – esbozo una triste sonrisa. – Vamos.

Tomo mi mano y me guío por la casa. No habían muchas fotos, sólo algunas de sus primos, tíos y padres. No quise mirar más, prefería conocer a mi hijo tocándolo, en vez de verlo en fotos.

Una puerta azul y llena de peces que se movían sin parar, se presento frente a nosotros. Rose paró en seco y tomo aire. Al abrir la puerta, el olor a bebé me embargo.

− Ahí está. Anda, ve a verlo. – Camine lentamente, con miedo. Casi como si me fuera a enfrentar a un dementor, cosa que ya había hecho infinidad de veces, pero que ahora era incomparable frente a conocer a mi propio hijo.

Al llegar a la cuna, cerré los ojos con fuerza y aspire el olor que emanaba. Los abrí y ahí lo vi.

Era una copia exacta de mí. Su pelo rubio, liso y brillante. Su piel blanca y su boca un poco más gruesa que la mía, pero recta. Dormía de lado, agarrado a un dragón azul y sus brazos regordetes, se escondían en un pijama entero. Quise tocarlo, pero me aterré. Eran tantas las sensaciones, que no lograba canalizar ni sabía qué hacer. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer a borbotones. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirarlo. Su respiración lenta se me hizo a melodía y sus manitos apretadas, me parecían hermosa.

Rose llego a mi lado, lentamente y bajo un pared de la cuna, para que me pudiera acercar más a él.

− Pensé que podría pasar toda mi vida sin contártelo, pero esta mañana cuando nos chocamos y vi tu rostro, me di cuenta de que mi hijo merecía saber quién era su padre y su padre merecía saber quién era su hijo. Quizás más adelante nos hubieses encontrado a los dos, porque generalmente vamos a pasear a Hogsmade.

− Hace años que no voy a ese lugar… ¿Cómo se llama? – Rose me miro intensamente.

− Scorpius. – paladeo. Mis ojos parpadearon incrédulos. – No creas que fue fácil decidirme. Estuve casi todo mi embarazo despotricando contra ti por dejarme en ese estado, pero cuando nació y lo vi, supe que ningún otro nombre le calzaría mejor. – Volvió su vista a él. – Su nombre es Scorpius Williams y ama la frambuesa.

− Como yo… − mis ojos volvieron hacía él y vi como empezaba a removerse. – Lo desperté. – dije asustado.

− No, es hora de que se levante. Tiene que ir al jardín y comer su merienda. – No preste mucha atención, porque justamente él abrió los ojos. Azules y brillantes, como los de su madre. – Y su nariz. Son las únicas dos cosas que tiene parecidas a mí. El resto, es igual a ti, incluso en personalidad. Odia que le hablen fuerte y se enoja cuando no logra algo. Sonríe de lado y dice que me quiere todo el día.

− Pa-pi – No fue una pregunta, ni mucho menos un juego de palabras. Él sabía que yo era su padre y nuevamente me largué a llorar. – Papá.

− Hijo. – le respondí llorando. – Hijo.

Sin darme cuenta, fui envuelto por unos brazos regordetes y ese olor se me impregno para siempre en mi nariz.

− Papá. – Me levanté con él en brazos y lo separe un poco de mi cuerpo para poder mirarlo nuevamente. – Papá.

− Si, mi amor, soy tu papá. – Le respondí más decidido.

El llanto ahogado de Rose, me hizo volver a mirarla.

− Soy una imbécil. Los separé por mi terquedad. – Se sentó en la cama de mi… nuestro hijo y agarro el cojín de él para abrazarlo. – Ustedes dos son mi vida y los quise separar. Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Y quizás yo tampoco podría perdonárselo nunca, pero vivir odiándola o reprochándole el hecho de que me separo de mi hijo, era un infantilismo total. Quería disfrutar de él y hacerme parte de sus momentos de ahora en adelante y para eso, necesitaba tener una buena relación con Rose.

− Colorada, la vida sigue. Ven con nosotros y veamos que nos depara el destino. – Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza, sollozando en mi pecho, mientras mi hijo me daba una sonrisa casi tan grande como me la daba su madre cuando la hacía feliz.

− Mis Scorpius's – Susurro. Yo la mire hacia abajo y no pude contenerme a besar sus labios. − ¿Eso? – me pregunto tocándolos.

− Gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo. Los amo. – Ella sonrió casi tan grande como nuestro hijo, pero no duro mucho. – Aunque tendrás que hacer trabajos forzados de ahora en adelante para ganarte mi perdón. – Rose me miro incrédula – Quiero los mejores pasteles, las mejores comidas y que me lleves a cenar a los mejores restaurantes. También tienes que ir a hablar con mis padres y presentarles a este mini Scorpius y por sobre todo, tendrás que hacerme el amor muchas veces en lo que nos resta de vida, para que así, pueda perdonarte, pero sobretodo, para que Scorpius, no crezca tan solito.

− Trato hecho ¿También te compro un anillo por haberme dejado embarazada? – Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

− Ojala sea un diamante hermoso. Entre más grande la roca, más rápido el perdón.

Y así fue, 2 años más tarde y luego de que naciera nuestra segunda hija, Rose me llevo a un restaurant que quedaba en el Londres Muggle. Frente a todos, poso su rodilla en el suelo y me pidió matrimonio, levantando el anillo. No era un diamante, me vería bastante raro con uno de ellos, pero era una alianza de oro hermosa y en el interior, nuestros nombres estaban marcados a fuego.

− Te amo, Malfoy. – murmuro esa noche en el hotel.

− Yo también te amo, Weasley. – bese su boca. – Ahh, tengo antojo de torta de chocolate.

− ¡Scorpius!, estamos haciendo el amor. – Me levante de hombros.

− Te dejaré nuevamente embarazada y te aviso desde ahora, cuales serán mis antojos.

− Eres un loco lindo. – Me abrazo con fuerza.

− Y tú una ocultadora hermosa. –la mire con ojos entrecerrados.

− ¿Nuevamente con eso? – Levanto una ceja.

− No, sigamos.

Y sip, la deje embarazada otra vez, aunque está vez, supe antes que ella y fue maravilloso decirle que yo ya sabía. Esa había sido mi venganza.


End file.
